


Forgotten Wishes

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Heartbreak, Onesided Cedric x Lorelei, Unrequited Love, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: When an unsuspecting James makes a wish upon the infamous Wishing Well; the family is reunited with someone they lost years ago.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer & Sofia the First, Friendship Cedfia, Miranda of Enchancia/Roland II of Enchancia
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So here's another story that takes place in AquaTurquoise's, of fanfiction.net, universe(again, used with her permission). However, unlike my previous Aqua based story, "Corrupted" which was a full blown AU. I've tried to write this story so that it coincides with the rest of her canon. However, it's not perfect, and like all fanfiction should probably still be considered AU regardless.
> 
> That being said, I hope you guys enjoy it. And to give you an idea of the timeline of this story. It takes place between the end of the canon series(Forever Royal), and the beginning of Aqua's post-canon series (Adventures in Magic). Sofia is 13, and James and Amber are 14.

Inside Cedric's tower, Sofia was busy helping her mentor with a potion. Gathering ingredients and adding as instructed, whilst he stirred.

The princess dropped a single dragon scale into the cauldron; blowing a strand of her hair out of her face as she did so. She had been growing it out, and although she liked this new length, she had to admit it could be bothersome.

The sorcerer chuckled. "Having a bit of trouble are we?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him, "I'll be fine. Besides, my hair's not nearly as long as Rapunzel's and she manages just fine," She thought a moment, "In fact maybe if my hair gets any longer, I could ask her to show me a few of her moves. It might come in handy with being a Protector."

"Yes well, so long as you never use it on me."

"No promises." she teased.

He smiled, watching as she carefully added another ingredient into the brew.

"Well, I imagine you'll be going on a lot more of those missions of yours once school let's out for the year." he commented.

She shrugged, "Maybe. Though I hope not too many. I'd like to be able to take a break this summer."

"I would think so, after surviving your first year at Ever Realm Academy."

"It was definitely a lot more challenging than Royal Prep ever was," she sighed. "Honestly I'm not sure how I'm going to make it through next year, especially with all my other duties..."

Indeed the young girl had quite the plate on her hands. Though she'd handled it well thus far, it hadn't been without a fair amount of difficulty.

"You'll be alright," Cedric assured her with confidence. "Just need to take each thing one at a time as it comes. For the moment though, let's just focus on one of your duties. Apprentice to Cedric the Great." he suggested, grinning widely.

She returned the sentiment. "Sounds amazing."

Meanwhile out in the gardens, James was preoccupied practicing his sword play. Alternatively parrying, and lunging at an invisible opponent with his wooden practice sword.

"Brilliant!" he declared, before sheathing his weapon "I'm definitely ready for tomorrow."

He had been looking forward to the Chivalry Hall's Student Tournament ever since it's announcement a little over a month ago. It was an annual tradition held near the end of the school year. Where the students, divided by their grade, were given a chance to compete with their fellow knights in training; and show off what they'd learned throughout the year.

Like his sisters at EA, James had excelled in his chosen field of study. So he was really looking forward to his parents being there to watch him compete.

"Is everything ready Baileywick?"

The boy turned at the sound of his father's voice, and saw the servants packing bags into the flying coach.

Curious, he headed over.

"You're all set, your majesty," the steward assured, after checking the list once more.

Roland nodded in approval, "Great."

"Hey dad,"

"Oh, hello James." the king turned around to see his son.

"Are you going somewhere?" James asked, eyeing the coach.

"Yes. Your mother and I are attending a meeting in the kingdom of Contrivia tomorrow morning," he explained, watching as the servants finished packing the last of their belongings. "It's a long ways, even by flying coach. So we'll need to leave today and stay the night over there."

"Oh okay. Well, you'll be back in time for my tournament right?"

"Oh..." remorseful sound escaping the man as he turned to face his son. "Um, actually James... I'm afraid your mother and I won't be able to make it."

"What!?" the prince cried, aghast. "But you were there at those speeches Sofia and Amber gave at Ever Realm Academy!"

"And we would be there for your tournament too if we could," Roland assured, "But we've already made a commitment to this meeting long before; and unfortunately it just happened to coincide with your tournament."

James pouted, unsatisfied with that excuse.

"Don't worry, your sisters and Baileywick will still be there. Maybe even Cedric too, if you can convince him." Roland added, trying to cheer him up.

The prince shrugged "I guess that's alright..."

"I'd better get your mother." Roland announced, "We'll need to head out soon."

"Okay. You guys have a safe trip then." he said, before walking off.

Dejectedly James walked through the gardens. Swinging his wooden sword back and forth lazily. Though he knew it couldn't be helped, it still felt unfair. Amber had been able to show her progress in becoming the future queen. Sofia, though not fully sure of Amber's vision for her, had still done well her first year too. Not to mention she had already proven herself to be a capable protector.

He had really been hoping to show his parents how well he was doing in his own journey to become a knight...

The sound of excited barking brought him out of his melancholy. Looking up, a smile returned to his face as he saw his dog Rex bounding up to him.

"Hey boy!" he said happily, petting the canine's head as he stood up on his hind legs to lick his face.

The prince laughed, "Guess you wanna play, huh?" he inquired, scratching his pet behind the ear.

Rex spun around a few times then crouched down. Wagging his tail enthusiastically, to show his approval.

"Why not, I could use the distraction."

Reaching for a ball lying conveniently on the ground, he held it up enticingly before throwing it with the command, "Fetch!"

James and Rex played happily near the castles maze for a while. The boy's mind feeling a bit more at ease about the situation, though he still carried a small tinge of disappointment.

He was now entertaining them by throwing the ball up into the sky; and watching with amusement as Rex repeatedly caught it midair.

On one particular throw, the ball traveled just a little too high. Rex missing it and falling to the ground just as it sailed behind a hedge instead.

"Oops! Sorry about that." James apologized whilst patting his furry friend.

Rex seemed no worse for the wear after his tumble, and merely wagged his tail in expectation of another throw.

His master laughed, "Don't worry, I'll get it," rounding the corner to retrieve the toy.

"Huh?" his face twisted into confusion as he found a gate covered with a few locks. He gave a quick tug, it wouldn't budge.

Examining the top of the hedge he determined that it wasn't too high, and decided to merely climb over it.

Swiftly he completed his task, feeling rather pleased with himself at how easy it had been. This knight training was definitely coming in handy. Looking around he saw the ground was rather unkempt; even boasting a pile of the last remains of some unknown decaying vegetable.

Right behind that pile was the only other thing of note. An old well, upon which sat his ball.

He retrieved his prize, and then got a better look at it's landing place. Perplexed to see it was not the traditional kind of well, used for retrieving water. But instead bore the face of a sun. It's eyes closed.

Suddenly those eyes popped open.

"Ahh!" The boy flinched, stepping back.

_"Give me your riches..."_

"Huh?"

_"...and I'll grant you three wishes."_

"What?", the boy stared at the device in confusion. Still recovering from his shock.

 _"Hello Prince James,"_ it's amicable greeting somewhat offset by it's creepy monotone, _"Do you have a wish for me to grant?"_

"A wish?..."

 _"Three wishes, to be exact."_ It clarified, before warning ominously. _"But be careful what you wish for."_

Having finished his stupor, James leaned over curiously. He didn't doubt the verity of it's words. After all, Enchancia was well known as a magical kingdom; with many mysteries to be uncovered. Plus, he remembered the phrase sung in it's beloved anthem _...your wishes all come true here, if they're made in wishing wells..."_

But if it was a wishing well, and he only had three wishes. What should he spend them on?

Honestly, there wasn't much that came to mind. James was pretty content with what he already had, and he knew whatever he lacked could be obtained easily from his parents. So what would he need a wishing well for?

Wait! There was one thing his parents couldn't give him...

Reaching into his pockets he pulled out a small gold coin.

"I wish...that my parents would be able to come watch me at my tournament tomorrow."

He tossed the coin in, and a magical ring of white emitted forth.

_"Your wish has been granted."_

Pleased with that, James left to resume his game with Rex.

Meanwhile, within the bedroom of the king and queen, the bed glowed with a peculiar light. A figure began taking shape, until the former queen now lay under the covers.

Lorelei stirred, fluttering her eyes open. A bit surprised by just how well she felt. Her labor had been long and difficult. The last thing she could recall before drifting off was an intense pain in her abdomen, and the awareness of feeling very sleepy...

But there was something else too, she smiled as she recalled the sight of her newborn children snuggled up next to her on either side.

Her little twins. Their precious miracles.

She wanted to see her babies right now.

Sitting up, she looked over and frowned when she noticed the little cradles for them were not in their room.

Perhaps the midwife had relocated them to the nursery so she could rest...

Well, she had rested quite enough, and now wanted to hold her babies.

Quickly, she got out of bed, and headed to the closet to find a dress. Strange, why did all of these seem too big for her?

At last she found an old favorite, the gold dress; tucked away in the back for some reason. Slipping it on, she noted that it smelled a bit musty, but decided to bear it and just have it cleaned later.

Had she'd been more aware of her surroundings. Perhaps she may have noticed how different things were in her room. But one track eagerness to see her children, led her on obliviously.

Stepping out, she traversed the halls. Odd, when did they put this painting here? And wasn't that table mahogany?

Before long she spotted Marcie. The maid happily dusting a vase, seemingly unaware of her presence.

"Excuse me Marcie," Lorelei began with a smile.

The maid turned, then went sheet white at the vision before her.

"Have you seen Rol..."

Lorelei didn't get to finish though, as the other woman let forth a blood curdling scream. Stepping back and causing the vase to fall with a crash.


	2. Chapter 2

Cedric and Sofia had just set the potion to simmer, when they heard the scream.

Sorcerer and apprentice exchanged concerned looks. "That sounded like Marcie," Sofia said. Checking that her enchantlet was firmly in place, the young Protector ran out the workshop door and down the stairs.

"Sofia! Wait!" Cedric grabbed his family wand, and followed close behind her.

Sofia skidded to a stop in the hall. There she saw Marcie leaning back against a table; the shattered remains of a vase scattered upon the floor. Looking nigh unto fainting as she stared at a regal looking woman. Dressed in a golden gown and wearing a tiara a top her head.

Sofia studied the stranger with caution. But she didn't seem threatening. In fact, she looked a little frightened herself, and confused.

She kept attempting to placate the maid with assurances of "Marcie, it's just me!" But only recieved frightened stammers in response.

Sofia glanced back and forth between the two. Despite the situation, she didn't feel like the woman was dangerous in anyway. But there was something unusual about her.

Also, why did she look so familiar...?

Cedric soon arrived at her side, "What's going on?..." an audible gasp escaping him as he saw the woman.

Lorelei looked up to see her royal sorcerer. Standing with a strange girl next to him.

"Cedric!" she called in relief as she started towards him, (Marcie taking her distraction, as an opportunity to hightail it out of there)pleased to see her friend. Perhaps he could explain what was wrong with the other woman.

She froze however when she realized the man's face had gone three times paler than normal. His lips moving as if trying to speak but unable, as he stared at her with the most agonized expression on his features.

She frowned recalling the maid's own look of horror. Why were they all staring at her like they'd seen a ghost?

"Lo...Lorelei!?" Cedric finally managed to whisper out.

 _Lorelei?_ Sofia thought, why did that name sound so familiar to her.

Eyes widened as realization dawned on the princess. Jogging memories of tales told to her by Cedric, and a crucial story she'd completed less than a year ago. But before she could say anything, the muffled sound of approaching voices caught everyone's attention.

"Is everything alright, your majesties?" Baileywick fussed, as Roland and Miranda entered the scene. "You weren't expected back until the day after tomorrow."

"We're fine Baileywick," Roland assured him, then sighed "But I don't think we're going to be able to make it to Contrivia..."

"That storm just came out of nowhere," Miranda observed, worriedly.

"Yes," Roland echoed, pondering upon the bizarre weather phenomenon that seemed to coincide only along the routes that would lead them to Contrivia. The coach men had tried, at the kings request, several different paths; but every attempt seemed to put them within range of the same dangerous storm. Effectively blocking all entrances to the other kingdom.

"What of your meeting?" the steward asked. Though indeed, the safety of his king and queen was of greatest importance. Baileywick was well aware how tensions could rise between kingdoms if certain obligations weren't met.

"I'll have Cedric magic a letter to the King and Queen of Contrivia explaining our absence," Roland decided. "I'm sure he'll be understanding, and perhaps we can reschedule it..."

Miranda placed a reassuring hand upon her husbands shoulder. He smiled at the gesture, before taking her hand in his own and kissing it lovingly.

"Roland?"

They turned to see the owner of the voice, and both Baileywick and Roland went as still as Cedric.

"It...It can't be." The steward croaked out. Removing his spectacles, and cleaning them vigorously before returning them to his eyes.

Lorelei grimaced. Feeling even more confused now, as well as more than a little betrayed. Who was this woman with her husband?

Miranda looked at Lorelei for the briefest moment, that back to Roland. Noticing that her husband looked to be in as much pain, if not more so, as Cedric.

"Rollie?" she asked with concern, "Is everything alright?"

He said nothing, but continued to stare at the image of his former wife. While she stared back. The silence and uneasiness in the room palpable.

More voices caught their attention, and James and Amber came onto the scene. Arguing busily about some trivial thing, as they tended to do.

Lorelei gasped when she saw the two children. The girl of which looked eerily similar to herself when she was that same age.

_It couldn't be?_

"Amber? James?"

The twins looked up at her, a perplexed expression upon both their faces. But they bowed and curtsied respectfuly, as they had always been taught to do in the presence of Royalty.

"What's going on?" James asked. His innocent question conveying what everyone else was thinking. As the tense awkwardness hovered in the room.

The family was now gathered in the library. While most of them were talking anxiously one with another. Lorelei sat on a sofa and stared at her folded hands. Her mind reeling with the information she'd been given.

She was dead...had been dead...for fourteen years...

It was nearly impossible to believe, and perhaps if she'd been more cynical, she would have dismissed it as a cruel joke.

But the certificate of her death, the clear passing of time, as well as the sincere voices of those who relayed the information to her were just all too concrete to deny.

To be honest though, as upsetting as it was, she wasn't really surprised. Ever since her pregnancy started, she had always had a _feeling_ that she wouldn't survive the birth. Though she'd said nothing of the matter so as to not concern anyone; and perhaps also because a small part of her hoped that everything would turn out alright in the end.

Lifting her head up she glanced over at Amber and James. Seated next to each other, as they intently listened to the other adults conversation. Though they occasionally tried to covertly glance her way.

So, these were her children?

Across the room, on another sofa was Cedric. Who had hardly said anything during this fiasco.

Planted next to him, was that strange girl. Lorelei noticed she looked a bit like the woman who was now Roland's new wife.

Sofia cast a glance up at her mentor. Who was staring at his old friend with a blank expression.

She frowned in concern, wondering what was going through his mind.

Meanwhile, the rest of the family were arguing quietly. Trying to figure out how this came about. At length they came to the only logical explanation, Magic.

But who's magic?

Immediately questions were directed to the only known sorcerer in the room. Cedric. Who, after being caught off guard, vehemently denied any involvement in Lorelei's revival. Saying there was no such magic known among sorcerers that could retrieve one that had been dead for so long.

As they puzzled, a thought suddenly came to James mind.

"Wait! I think I know what happened." bolting up from his place next to Amber.

All eyes turned to the young prince in rapt curiosity.

The boy swallowed slightly, a bit unnerved by the attention, but he nevertheless went forward with his explanation.

"Earlier today, I found this old wishing well in the garden..."

"You what?!" Amber gasped, standing suddenly. Roland and Sofia's eyes widened.

"...and I wished that my parents could come watch me at the tournament tomorrow."

That would explain not only Lorelei's presence, but also the mysterious storm Roland and Miranda had run into on their way to Contrivia.

"Oh James! You should've never gone near that...that _thing!"_ Amber sighed, anxiety ridden from past experience.

The boy grimaced at his twin, "How was I supposed to know it was trouble?"

"Because that gate was locked for a reason." Roland reprimanded, "How did you even get inside?"

"I...sort of climbed over..." James admitted sheepishly.

His father frowned hard, before turning to Baileywick, "Please bring me the keys."

"Yes, your majesty."

Everyone else, sensing what was coming and struck with curiosity, followed the king out into the gardens.

The part of the garden where the well resided, still possessed that sane eerie forgotten aura. Sofia and Amber shivered a bit as they recalled their last visit to this place.

Cedric himself could also sense that there was something very...off...about the magic here. No wonder his mother and father had warned Cordelia and him never to play in this part of the garden.

Miranda and Lorelei did not feel the disturbance of either magic, or past experience. But they did find the overgrowth and neglect of this forgotten place to be offputting.

The company watched as Roland unlocked the many locks, before pushing open the rusty gate with a creak.

There, seeming as innocuous as possible. Was the infamous well.

 _"Hello Roland,"_ it's monotone sounded, as the king leaned over it. _"Are you here to make your last wish?"_

The king ignored the objects question, and instead gave his own. "What sort of trick are you playing this time?"

 _"No tricks,"_ it explained, asserting its innocence. _"I only grant wishes."_

"Hmm," the man frowned, unimpressed, "And exactly how long is this particular wish supposed to last?"

 _"Until the end of James performance,"_ the well answered truthfully, _"Even I can't bring the dead back permanently. But you already know that. Don't you Roland?"_

Miranda raised and eyebrow as the king flinched at those words, backing away.

"I'm sorry..." a soft voice directed everyone's attention from the well, and onto the revived queen instead. Who stood with hands folded in front of her.

"It seems I've caused everyone a great deal of inconvenience," she smiled sadly.

Roland's expression softened at the woman, his first wife and childhood love.

"Oh no," he tried to assure as, he hurried up to her. Looking for a moment as though he wanted to hold her. But instead just ended up standing in front of her uncomfortably.

"It's just...we're all a bit..." he sighed, looking off into the distance, "overwhelmed..."

She chucked weakly. It as a bittersweet sound, "Believe me, I _completely_ understand."

A painful rush of guilt came over the king as she stared into his eyes, and he had to turn away.

Miranda watched her husband and his former wife. Sensing their anxiety she turned to her steward and sorcerer.

"Baileywick, Cedric, would you take the children out for a while?" she commanded gently, "I think the three of us should speak privately for a moment."

"Of course, come along Amber, James," Baileywick urged.

The twins followed him willingly, but kept casting curious glances behind them.

Sofia looked up at her still partially catatonic mentor. "We should probably pick some fiddleheads for your stock while we're out here Mr. Cedric." she suggested gently.

"What?..." he looked down at her, finally coming out of his stupor. "Oh! Yes, yes of course," Allowing her to lead him by the hand as they exited the garden. Leaving the king and two queens alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so admittedly I couldn't remember if the Wishing Well was ever mentioned to Cedric in Aqua's past stories. If I made a mistake on that part. Apologies, and again, just consider it an AU.


	3. Chapter 3

With the others now gone, Miranda set her sights on easing the tense atmosphere between her husband, and his former wife.

She greeted her predecessor with a polite curtsy, and warm smile. "It's nice to meet you Lorelei. My name is Miranda."

The first queen was taken aback slightly, but responded in kind. "It's nice to meet you too, Miranda."

So...this was the woman who her husband had married after her death...

She cast a glance at Roland who looked away, seeming in shame.

Miranda caught the exchange, but said nothing. Taking Lorelei gently by the hand instead. "I think we have a lot to talk about."

Lorelei nodded slowly in agreement, as her successor led her out of the well's garden.

To her surprise, Miranda talked to her of simple and pleasant things. It became apparent that the new queen was trying to set things at ease between them, and allow Lorelei as much a sense of normalcy as she could. A gesture for which the former queen was grateful.

Before long, the two women opened up to each other more and we're soon chatting as though they were old friends.

Lorelei smiled, as Miranda related to her some recent happenings in the twin's lives. Already, Amber and James had graduated Royal Prep, and had nearly finished their first years at Ever Realm Academy and Chivalry Hall, respectively. The knowledge made her heart swell with pride, as well as a bit of remorse. Knowing she'd missed such, as well as many other, milestones.

Miranda also spoke of her own daughter, Sofia. As well as the time her and Roland first met; and the previous queen related a few of her own tales of courtship with the King.

Looking behind her, Lorelei watched the aforementioned man. Who walked silently behind the two woman the entire time. A pained expression of guilt on his face.

But why? she wondered. True, it did pain her heart greatly to know he'd fallen in love with another. Especially when in her mind, she had been his wife only a day ago. However, she also understood that despite her feelings, the fact of the matter was that it had been many years since her death. So it was perfectly understandable that he'd find love with someone else by now...

The pink clad queen related yet another anecdote of the twins, to which Lorelei laughed with amusement.

"Oh, I wish I could have been there," she expressed, with just a tinge of bittersweetness in her voice.

An audible gasp was heard, and the two women turned to see Roland. His face looking to be in even more agony, than before.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, "I just...excuse me..." he retreated at a pace that was quick enough to denote that he was upset by something.

Both women started to go after him, but stopped as they considered that it'd probably be better if only one of them did.

"You should probably talk to him..." Lorelei conceded. Whatever her relationship with him before, Miranda was Rolands current wife; and therefore probably best able to understand and help him in this stage of his life.

The current queen nodded, before following after her husband.

Meanwhile, Roland was doing his best to keep himself together. But Lorelei's remark about wishing to see the twins, had nearly broken him. After all, it was his fault she'd missed out on it...

"Rollie?" he heard Miranda calling. The woman looking every which way before finally spotting him.

"There you are. What's wrong?" she asked gently.

"It's nothing," he lied, trying, but failing, to seem nonchalant. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed is all."

She frowned up at him sympathetically.

"It's just seeing her again. Is ..." he grimaced. His heart twisting, as another wave of guilt ran through him.

"I understand..." she said, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

He relaxed a little at her touch, but she could still sense he was upset.

"It's alright," she soothed. "It wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"The wishing well," she clarified looking at him with understanding. "It wasn't your fault it couldn't bring her back," Having guessed that had been the reason for the well's cryptic statement earlier.

Those words had been meant to comfort him, but they did they exact opposite; and the kind look in her eyes only served to stab his heart even further.

"No, no...no it is my fault," he admitted softly, holding his head in his hands "I'm the reason she died in the first place..."

Miranda blinked, perplexed. "What do you mean?..."

He sighed heavily, before finally related the sad tale to her.

"When Lorelei was still alive, the doctors told us it was doubtful she'd ever be able to have children. We were ready to give up, until I remembered something I'd read one time in the castle library. About how there was a magical wishing well inside the garden..."

He paused a moment, trying to find his bearings. His wife listening patiently and attentively.

"So, I found that well, and made my wish. That my wife would have children. You could imagine my delight then, when only a few days later the doctors confirmed Lorelei's pregnancy." A watery chuckle escaping his throat as he recalled the now bittersweet memory.

His wife gave a small smile at that, but then frowned as the wheels turned in her mind. "But when Amber and James were born..."

"Yes..." he sighed.

_A younger Roland marched up to the well. His face set in a determined frown as he leaned over it._

"Hello Roland," _it greeted. Seemingly oblivious to the man's ire._ "Have you come to make another wish?"

_The king only glared at it, "You tricked me."_

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

_"My wife is dead!"_

"Well, you _did_ say she was unable to have the children."

_Roland balked. Had his love's demise truly been the result of wishing for children she was physically incapable of having?_

"You really should be careful what you wish for," _it seemed to taunt._

_A lump started to form in the man's throat. As he thought of his beloved Lorelei, and how he'd never hold her in his arms again. How the children they had hoped for, for so long, would never know their mother..._

_His brow furrowed. Fumbling through his pockets he pulled out a coin, but clutched it tight._

_Looking directly at the well, he_ asked _this time. "Can you bring my wife back?"_

"Yes."

_A thrill of excitement rushed over him, but he refrained himself. Still holding the coin, he continued._

_"Can you bring her back completely_ whole _and_ sound, _and will she be able to live out her days to the end of her natural life?" choosing his words very carefully._

_"There was a pause before the well answered with a simple,_ "No."

_The king sighed, having expected that, but still gravely disappointed._

"I _can_ bring her back for a few days," it suggested.

_Roland considered, it was a tempting offer. To be able to spend even only a few more precious days together as a family. To apologize for what he'd done..._

_He stopped though, as he remembered how terribly his last wish had gone. If that was the norm with this well, perhaps it was better not to risk it..._

_With a heavy heart, he stepped out of the garden. Ignoring the well's persistent cries as it called after him._

Miranda's hand slowly raised to her mouth. She'd heard how the former queen had perished in childbirth. But Roland had never told her this before.

Though considering the circumstances, she could understand why...

"I never did tell Lorelei of my wish..." he admitted softly.

His wife regarded him gently, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek, "Oh Rolly..."

Having confessed his fault, the man let out a shuddering sigh. "I don't regret that Amber and James were born...And I certainly don't regret having you and Sofia in my life now!" He assured, covering her hand in his own and pressing it firmly against his cheek.

"But...I regret what I did to Lorelei..." he sighed, blinking back tears. "I always will. I never meant for it to happen."

Miranda nodded, empathic and amazed that her husband, who was a fairly lighthearted man, had carried this heavy burden for so long.

Gently she wiped away one of his tears with her thumb.

"I think you need to forgive yourself," she said gently. "You didn't know that would happen..."

He sighed, "Yes. But it doesn't change the fact that what happened to her was my fault..."

"I know..." she sighed, figuring it was better not to argue the point, "But that doesn't mean you should keep carrying this burden all by yourself...she wouldn't want that."

"Would she?..." he asked, casting a glance in the direction they'd left his former wife. "I can't even bare to face her... because of my foolishness she lost her life...how can I explain that to her?..."

"You don't have to tell her...if you don't want," Miranda assured, "But you should know this, no matter what happened in the past. I still love you, and I forgive you."

He looked at her, his expression unreadable as she stroked the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I understand it's probably not the same coming from me..."

"No, No it means a lot," he assured, kissing her fingertips in gratitude. He had held that secret for so long, and to finally reveal it to such an understanding heart was a great relief.

"Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Amber and James of this..." he implored, "I don't want to burden them with it."

"Of course," she whispered softly, leaning up to place a gentle kiss upon his lips.

From a distance, hidden from view behind the hedges Lorelei watched the display. Though she couldn't hear what was being said, she was able to see that a clearly upset Roland was being comforted by Miranda.

The interaction of the two, stirred something within her. To say she was heartbroken to learn of Roland's marriage was an understatement. But seeing the love and care Miranda gave him set her at ease. She hadn't known the woman very long, but after seeing the way she cared for Roland, she felt that if he was to find love with someone else. She was glad it was with her.

Of course, a part of her hoped that Roland still loved her. Even if only a little. But if he had found happiness elsewhere she wouldn't begrudge him.

Miranda and Roland, turned to the soft sound of approaching footsteps to see the former queen.

The two separated, "Lorelei..." Roland cleared his throat, still feeling vestiges of guilt.

She smiled kindly towards him, "It's alright Roland."

He blinked, as she turned to his new wife.

"It's been very lovely to meet you Miranda. Thank you for caring for my, our, husband and children."

"Of course," the current queen said.

Lorelei faced Roland again, gracing him a gentle smile.

"I'm glad you found happiness again, Roland," she said sincerely, but softly enough that only he could hear.

He blinked, then nodded with a smile of his own. Even if she had said those words whilst being naive of his hand in her unfortunate fate. It still comforted him.

"Thank you..."

That said, she turned around, addressing them both. "Now then, considering I don't have much time here. There's something I'd like to do."

"What's that?" Miranda asked.

The former queen sighed wistfully, "I should like to see my children..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was particularly challenging to write. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Amber sat in the library, studying one of the paintings she had made for school. Though she wasn't really _seeing_ it, on account of all the thoughts running a wild course through her mind.

She had always led a charmed life. Born a princess, she had everything her heart could ever desire, jewels, gowns, tiaras...with just a few words it could be hers in less than an instant.

The one thing she didn't have however, was a mother.

Of course, for the most part, it had never bothered her too much. After all, her father loved her sufficiently enough; and she and her brother got plenty of attention and care from Baileywick and the other servants.

But there were moments, when she secretly wondered what having a mother would be like. Times she listened to Hildegarde and Clio go on about their own mothers, and the days they'd spend together, and her heart would ache with both jealousy and longing.

She wondered how it would feel to have someone read stories to her, or gently brush her hair as they talked. Of course the maids could help with that to some extent. But from what she had gathered, it wasn't the same.

Eventually though, she accepted that having a mother was just something that was not going to be part of her life.

Then her father married Miranda.

At last, her and James finally had a mothe(and a new sister too). While she may not have been related to them by blood, a fact that occasionally caused her and Amber to butt heads, they had still formed an inseparable bond as both families melded perfectly together.

Of course, Amber's curiosity in regards to her birth mother hadn't completely dissipated; and she had gleaned some information via questioning, mostly from Cedric, that allowed her to paint a fair picture in her head. But for the most part, it had been tucked away safely in the back of her mind and heart.

Until today that is...

Hearing someone enter the room, she lifted her head up to see James. Looking more thoughtful than usual.

"Hey," he greeted, taking the seat next to her. "How are you?"

She sighed, setting the picture aside, "I've got a lot on my mind..."

"Me too," he agreed soberly. His own thoughts had been preoccupied with Lorelei also. Even more so after learning that he had been the one responsible for calling her here. However inadvertent it had been.

Staring at the floor, they sat in silence mulling over this strange incident.

"You know I didn't mean to bring her back, right?..."

"I know you didn't," she assured. But now that she's here. I'm not sure how to feel..."

"Yeah..."

"I know she's our mother, our birth mother," Amber explained. "But I don't really feel anything towards her... "

Indeed, despite the forgotten wish of her early childhood, to have her mother in her life. The woman who had brought them into this world, their flesh and blood, felt like a complete stranger.

James understood, having felt much the same himself...

"But you know," he sat up a little straighter, garnering his twin's attention as he turned towards her. "I've also been kind of wondering what she might be feeling right now. How _I'd_ feel if I was in her situation, and I imagine that she's probably just as nervous as we are. Maybe more..."

Amber watched him with interest.

"I just think," he explained. "That while she's here we should just do our best to make her feel welcomed. Even if it is a little weird."

"Hmm, okay," Amber acquiesced, nodding softly.  
_______

Having left the company of the king and queen, Lorelei set about finding her children. Being advised to check the castle for them.

On her way she saw Cedric in the garden picking herbs, no doubt for potions. The strange girl, whom she now knew as Miranda's daughter, working alongside him.

The sight of him warmed her, and she opted to take a small detour from her quest to say hello.

Sorcerer and apprentice, knelt upon the ground. Cedric picking plants and carefully arranging them into the basket Sofia guarded(which now contained far more than just fiddleheads). All while chatting rapidly to her about each of their individual purposes.

That wouldn't have necessarily been strange in and of itself. Except for the fact that Cedric should have been aware that Sofia already knew most of this information. Courtesy of their many lessons together.

More importantly though, the way he was going on, you'd think that a certain bizarre occurence hadn't just occurred not too long ago today.

It was almost as if he was trying to distract himself from...

"Hello,"

Cedric tensed, ceasing his work. Sofia however, feeling a presence near her, looked up to see the former queen. Smiling down amicably at her and the sorcerer.

"Queen Lorelei!" the girl arose, and after composing herself presented the woman with a polite curtsy. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Princess Sofia, Amber and James step sister."

Lorelei curtsied back, "It's nice to meet you too, Sofia. I was actually just on my way to see Amber and James."

The girl lit up at that, the thought of her brother and sister being able to meet with their birth mother a sweet concept to her. Especially as she recalled Birk, whom she'd lost in her youngest years.

"You'll like them a lot," she assured. "They're both amazing!" The last word emphasized in her trademark fashion.

The former queen grinned widely at that, then turned her attention to the basket, and the now quiet Cedric. Who knelt still upon the ground, not facing them.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Though the answer was obvious, she said it for polite small talk's sake.

"We're collecting some plants for Mr. Cedric's stores. Apparently we're low on violets." Noting how many her mentor had gathered. Though she could have sworn he was already very well stocked.

"Do you often help Cedric?" Lorelei asked pleasantly.

"Uh huh, I _am_ his apprentice after all." she added with a proud grin.

"Really?" Lorelei's smile matched the girls. Pleased as she recalled her own youth(and consequently, her first few days with Cedric), when such a thing wouldn't have been allowed.

Thank goodness things had changed; and more importantly, it was wonderful to know he had a friend.

The girl nodded, "He helped me pass my first sorcery test at Royal Prep, and I've been his apprentice ever since," looking at her mentor adoringly, "He's the best."

Lorelei smiled, catching the man's eyes in her gaze as he stood up. "I agree."

Cedric looked back for only the briefest moment, before turning away. Clearing his throat he started towards the castle.

"Come along Sofia, we need to hang these plants up to dry." he said. Urging her to follow him without so much as a backwards glance towards Lorelei.

The woman watched as a confused Sofia followed him inside. Frowning after her friend as he departed from her.

Why wasn't he acknowledging her?

Though it bothered her, she decided it would have to address it later. For the moment, she would return to searching for her children.  
________

Within the castle, Lorelei looked around at the decor. Things had changed, that much was certain. But it still held a sense of familiarity.

Distracted, she nearly bumped into someone. Thankfully that someone happened to be a very attentive Baileywick, who prevented their collision.

"Oh!" she flinched, upon realizing what had nearly happened. "I'm sorry Baileywick."

"It's alright your majesty," he assured.

She smiled wryly at the formal address, "Just Lorelei is fine now. After all, technically I'm not the queen anymore."

"That may be so," he noted. "But that's how I've always referred you as, and I don't really think it's necessary to change that."

The woman smiled at his comment. She knew that this situation was probably just as uncomfortable for Baileywick as it had been for everyone else. So she was able to recognize both by the steward's words, as well as his nonchalant attitude, that he was probably trying to make things feel as normal as possible between them. A welcome gesture, especially after her experiences with both Roland and Cedric.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked.

"Well, do you happen to know where Amber and James are?"

"I believe I last saw them in the library."

"Thank you," she started in that direction. Then stopped as an odd feeling came over her.

Noting her pause, the concerned steward asked, "Is everything alright, your majesty?"

"It's just, it's strange..." she remarked. "To me, it feels like only yesterday they were just little babies, and now...they're both almost grown..."

She sighed wistfully, as she thought on how many years, how many days, she had missed in their life. The memories she never got to make, and the relationship she never got to build with them.

It suddenly dawned on her just how little she knew about her own children. Just who were Amber and James?

Seeming to sense her thoughts, the steward smiled kindly. "I think you'll be very pleased with the kind of people they've become."

His assuring words brought her out of her uncertainty, and she granted him an appreciative nod.

"Thank you, Baileywick."  
_________

The door to the library opened, and the twins looked up. Eyes widening as they saw the very woman they had been speaking of moments before.

"Oh," Lorelei gasped, a bit startled to see she'd actually found them. Always trust Baileywick to come through for her.

"I was looking for you..." she said a little nervously. Her hands folded in front of her as she approached them. Not sure what to say.

An aura of awkwardness started to settle in the air. Which the younger twin attempted to alleviate.

"Amber was just showing me one of her paintings," reaching over his sister to retrieve the work she had set aside. Before promptly showing it to their mother.

The former queen flinched briefly after having it shoved in her face. But after recovering, she took the piece carefully into her hands and examinex it. Eyes slowly widening in awe.

"Did you paint this?" looking towards her daughter, who nodded in affirmation. "It's beautiful..."

The girl blushed lightly at the compliment, "Thank you."

Lorelei smiled, as she returned the painting to her. Watching as she set it carefully a top the table once more.

"I actually used to paint a little myself..." she said softly.

Amber blinked curiously, "You did?"

"Mm hmm, we even displayed some of them on the castle walls...I wonder if any of them are still up there..." she pondered aloud. Considering that it had been a while.

Noticing Amber and James regarding her with interest, an idea came to her.

"Would you perhaps like to look for them with me?"

The twins exchanged glances.

"Sure."  
_________

They did in fact find a few, including one of Cedric when he had been close to their own age.

During their search, bit by bit, they started to open up more as Lorelei explained the story behind each picture. Sparking the children to share some tales of their own.

Lorelei listened with interest as they spoke of their favorite things, schools, and whatever else came to mind. Reminded quite a bit of herself. Particularly in regards to Amber whom she, in addition to painting, shared many other common interests; and James, the boys exuberant and charismatic attitude. Especially as he talked of his aspirations to become a knight put her in mind so much of Roland.  
_______

At one point, the former queen made a comment in regards to a star themed bracelet her daughter was wearing.

"That's very lovely."

"Oh, thank you." Amber said, caressing it fondly. "Prince Desmond gave it to me for my birthday."

Lorelei blinked rapidly, "A boy gave it to you?..." a knowing smile starting on her features.

Amber blushed, catching the woman's implication "No! it's not like that. We..we're just friends."

"For now," James added impishly.

The girl nudged him, glaring. But the demure smile that snuck onto her face afterwards betrayed her even further.

Lorelei smiled, reminded once again of herself in that moment.  
______________

Their activities and conversations took up the remainder of the day, including a picnic lunch just for the three of them. Organized by the castle steward.

The time in each other's company was pleasant enough, but there was still that certain feeling of uneasiness lingered around them. For none of them were quite sure how to feel about all this. Should they be happy for this small moment together as a family? Or sad that it would soon end, and all would be as though it never happened in the first place?

More importantly, though their company was enjoyable. There was still that nagging since of unfamiliarity. Knows logically that they were related, but unable to feel that familial bond.

Overall the entire day felt like a strange shared lucid dream. One they all knew they'd eventually have to wake up from, and they weren't quite sure how deep they should allow themselves to sink into it...  
________

Within the workshop, Cedric was working to complete his potion. Whilst Sofia sat at the windowsill.

"I wonder how Amber and James are doing?..." she mused aloud.

Cedric made no response as he began measuring out the ingredients to add to his potion.

"It's a bit weird though," she continued. "That Lorelei doesn't seem to remember anything...you'd think she'd at least have some recollection of the Spirit World."

The sorcerer shrugged, "It's probably just a result of the magic that brought her back," he commented, "You know magic can effect people's memory. Remember that little incident with Gabriella."

Sofia chuckled lightly, recalling their first meeting with the jealous sorceress. Of course, the curse she'd bestowed Amber had been no laughing matter at the time. But thankfully, things had been alright in the end.

"Just one more drop..." he muttered as he added something into the cauldron. Immediately upon contact with the potion, a plume of blue smoke burst out. Nearly filling the workshop.

Sofia opened the window, to air out the tower, then hurried to his side. "What happened?" Covering her mouth a bit, so as not to inhale the fumes.

Cedric coughed and waved away the smoke, having received the brunt of the assault. "I'm not sure."

When her vision cleared, Sofia stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at the spellbook. Her eyes widened and she picked up the bottle he'd used "You were supposed to add fairy powder, not ground dragon egg shells!"

"Oh well," Cedric sighed, placing his hands on his hips. Staring nonchalanting into the spoiled brew. "I guess I'll have to start over. Might be here all day!" he added, in a voice that sounded just a little too chipper.

Sofia frowned at her friend. "Are you alright, Mr. Cedric?"

"Of course," he said simply while making to restart the potion in a different cauldron. "Why would you think otherwise?""

"Well," Sofia began, biting her lip. "You've been acting kind of weird...ever since... Lorelei showed up..."

Cedric paused in his work. Sighing as he put the ingredients down.

Sofia walked up to her friend, placing am assuring hand on his arm. He smiled appreciatively at her gesture. Before looking deep in thought again.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not sure what to think about seeing her again..." he admitted

Sofia nodded, having figured as much. Then waited for him to proceed.

"Before you came into my life, Lorelei was one of the few people who saw any worth in me. She was my best friend, my confidant, my..."

He refrained to finish that last title, clearing his throat instead. Though the princess cocked her head curiously.

"I...We lost her so long ago. On what was supposed to be a happy occasion no less," he noted solemnly. "To be completely honest. I actually resented your brother and sister for a time after her death...as though they were at fault," a guilty lilt in his tone at the admission.

Sofia sighed inwardly, it wasn't exactly untrue. At least Lorelei's pregnancy and death were not natural occurrences. But she decided to hold onto that secret. Sharing such information would probably only cause more confusion and heartache, and it wasn't necessary anyway.

"More importantly," he mentor continued. "She's only going to be here until the end of Prince James' tournament; and I just don't think I could handle the loss again..."

His apprentice could understand that. Having experienced loss herself, she also felt it was something she wad not keen on repeating.

But...

"You know, I remember how heartbroken I was when I lost my first dad..." her fingers threading together as she recalled that awful day. Her mother taking her aside and sadly gently explaining, with tear filled eyes, that her papa was no longer coming home.

"One of the things I kept thinking over and over was, if I could have just one more day with him. I'd want to make the most of it..."

The sorcerer listened with interest as she reached up to fiddle with her amulet. Expression wistful.

"Even now, I wonder if he'd be proud of me..."

"I'm sure he is," Cedric said kindly.

The girl beamed at him, and he returned the gesture before sighing. "And I suppose, I've felt the same way about Lorelei..." Though those lingering doubts still pestered. Making him apprehensive.

Sofia grasped his hand gently. The sorcerer squeezing back, in acceptance of her support and encouragement.  
_____

As the rest of family sat at dinner, Lorelei checking her old room for something.

She searched diligently, a little worried it had been thrown out after all these years.

At last, tucked away in a small chest, and hidden deep within the closet she found it. A small blue book decorated with gold etchings. Holding it reverently, she caressed the cover before opening it.

The writing within had worn with time, but it was still legible. Her heart alighting with pleasant memories as she read.

Clutching it lovingly to her chest, she stood up and hurried out of the room.

She held it close to her chest, and smiled.  
________

Amber was dressed in her favorite white night gown. Laying stomach down upon the bed, and absentmindedly tracing circles with her finger upon the sheets.

A gentle knock upon her door alerted her.

"Come in."

She sat up as Lorelei stepped inside with a smile, "There you are." Looking around she asked, "Where's James?"

"I think he's in his room."

The woman blinked, "Oh! Right of course," laughing lightly to herself. "You're both to big to be sharing a room now."

Another wistful feeling came over her, as she recalled that what was now solely Amber's room had once been the nursery her and Roland had lovingly and anticipatingly set up. Complete with matching set of cribs.

"What's that?" Amber asked, noticing her mother holding something behind her back.

Lorelei showed the book to her daughter, "I was hoping I could read this to you and James before bed."

"Read what to us?"

"James?" Amber looked over to see her twin entering he room, dressed in his pajamas. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just having a bit of trouble settling down. Got a lot on my mind you know," he shrugged. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah..." Amber sighed, the trio feeling that same uneasiness again.

"So what's the book...mother..." James asked.

"This was the diary I kept while I was pregnant with the two of you..." she explained fondly. Their eyes widening in interest.

"Would it be alright, if I shared it?..."

"Sure," James said.

"That sounds nice," Amber agreed.

The little family made themselves comfortable upon the eldest twins bed. Lorelei in the center with her children, laying down on either side of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked. Recieving an affirmative nod, she began. "Dear diary..."

Passage after passage was read; and with each page turned there were additional treasures to be found. Sketches made by the queen and pressed flowers, mostly forget-me-nots. Her favorites. They still appeared fresh, despite being over a decade old, and she explained that Cedric had enchanted them.

With each memory shared, and each wish expressed. The twins became more and more attuned, with the hopes and dreams their mother had held for them during those nine months.

At last they came to the final passage, written not long after she first started noticing contractions. Written in anxious, yet excited anticipation of meeting her children.

Closing the book, she looked to either side of her. Amber and James still awake, but their eyes heavy lidded.

The sight brought to mind the former queen's last memorable image. Her two newborn babies laying on either side of her. Blinking bleary eyed at her, and this strange new world.

Softly at first, then slowly growning in volume, she sand out in a gentle lullaby. The very same one she had sang to them in that long forgotten moment. A secret song she had composed just for them.

The twins softly inhaled as the melody reached their ears. Igniting some long forgotten recess of their minds, as they realized that they recognized the tune...

Finishing, she looked to see the two of them gazing up at her. Streaks of tears glistening on their cheeks. She smiled lovingly at them, her vision cloudy from the tears within her own eyes.

With a gasp, Amber fell into her mother's arms. Sobbing as the woman held her tightly. James followed, hugging his mother from the other side. Lorelei adjusted her arm, allowing him into her embrace as well.

Emotions that had welled up inside of them spilled out as they held each other. The twins, recognizing at last in their heart the mother they had forgotten; and Lorelei, finally able to the love and hold her children. Whose lives she had missed out on for so many years. The tender moment made bittersweet, by the lingering, painful knowledge that it couldn't last. No matter how much they wished otherwise.

But oh! They would cling to it for as long as they could. However brief in comparison to the rest of eternity.

At last, their tears spent, the trio succumbed to a peaceful sleep. Holding each other close, as the moon ascended to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

Cedric was alone today. Sofia having left with her family early to attend James tournament. Baileywick had even gone too, leaving Violet in temporary charge of the castle affairs.

So when a familiar knock sounded on his door, one he hadn't heard in a very long time, he knew immediately it could be only one person.

The sorcerer hesitated for just a moment, then opened it. Despite mentally preparing himself, he still found himself speechless as his old friend smiled up at him.

"Hello Cedric," she greeted, in that melodious cadence he had missed so much.

The man merely stared back at her, his throat dry. Swallowing hard, he found his voice again.

"Hello Lorelei," he said softly.

She was really here. After spending the previous day in a state of semi-denial, too afraid to believe it was true. Watching her only from a distance, as he refused any interaction with her. He finally allowed himself to accept the reality that she was truly standing at his door. Not an image from his memory, but an actual person; who he could see, hear, and touch...

He shook himself from his thoughts. Even if she was here, this was only temporary, he reminded himself. He shouldn't get in too deep...

"Um...shouldn't you be at the tournament with the rest of the family?" Leaning against his doorframe.

"Well," she started, folding her arms behind her back. "I figured when James made that wish, he had meant it for Miranda anyway; and considering the nature of everything..." silently alluding to how her sudden presence had shaken the royal family's norm, "I thought it'd probably be best to just stay here."

That made sense. Lorelei had always considered the wellbeing of others above her own. So of course she wouldn't want to make things awkward or uncomfortable for them, he thought fondly.

"Besides," her eyes twinkled at him, "I was hoping to spend my last day here, with my best friend."

The sorcerer balked, that nervousness and apprehension suddenly finding him again. He was about to make up some excuse as to why he couldn't, and just barricade himself in his tower the rest of the day.

But Sofia's words echoed in his mind

_...if I could have just one more day with him. I'd want to make the most of it..._

He had been afforded an opportunity many never have. One both he and his dear apprentice had longed for at one point. To spend just one more day with someone they had loved dearly, and lost all too quickly.

Perhaps he _should_ take this chance.

"Um...sure."  
_____^

"So tell me more about your apprentice, Sofia," Lorelei inquired as they walked through the castle halls. "She seemed like a wonderful girl."

He chuckled fondly, "She is, more than you can probably imagine. Not to mention, very talented when it comes to magic."

"I would think so, especially if she's learning from you."

Cedric smiled and blushed at the compliment. Knowing it was sincere. Lorelei had always had faith in him.

"Well, in addition to being my faithful apprentice. She's also the Protector of the Ever Realm," he added, proudly.

"Protector?"

"It's a long story," he shrugged. "But essentially, she travels all over; helping and rescuing those in need, or who are in danger. You know, _protecting_ the realm."

"Really?" Lorelei's eyes widened the revelation. "She seems so young though..."

He laughed again. "Yes well, don't underestimate her because of her youth. Trust me, she's more than capable of the task. Even saved the entire Ever Realm from an evil sorceress a little over a year ago."

"Wow..." the former queen breathed in awe.

"...she's saved me on several occasions as well. Both from outside dangers and...myself..."

She cocked her head slightly. Noting how her friend's features had suddenly become rather somber.

"Cedric?..."

The sorcerer swallowed, debating within himself how to best phrase this. He wanted to be honest, but wasn't too keen on revealing all the details of his shame to her. Especially when she had thought so highly of him in the past.

"I...was not exactly in a very good place after you left..." he explained. "...At best, I merely felt underappreciated by everyone else; and at worse, I was openly mocked..."

Lorelei pouted, disappointed to hear he had gone through that. Of course she'd been aware of such treatment in the past; and had done her best to temper it. But the fact that it had persisted for so long after her death, when he didn't have anyone else to turn to, broke her heart.

"As a result, I did some things that I'm not very proud of...and wanted to do even worse..."

She frowned. Though it was more an expression of gentle reprimand and sympathy, than one of condemnation.

"But Sofia," his features slowly brightening once more, "She brought me out of that darkness, helped me see the error of my ways, and gave me the love I had so desperately wanted...and thanks to her, I've never been happier." he concluded, taking her hands in his own.

Lorelei squeezed his hand gently in response. Her expression matching his own, as he spoke so fondly of his apprentice. Her joy marred only by the knowledge that she wouldn't get a chance to know this precious girl more.

"Yes happy..." he murmured softly. Absentmindedly caressing her fingers with his thumb. "...Just like when I was with you..."

She blinked

The sorcerer's eyes widened, suddenly coming out of his reverie. Quickly he dropped her hands. "Er...I mean...that is...she reminds me a lot of you," he explained, flushing lightly. "A...Amber does too for that matter. But in a different way. Especially in looks. She's almost like your own little twin."

She smiled, wistfully. "My own little twin huh?...that does sound nice.."  
_______

The sorcerer continued to gush about his apprentice. Telling Lorelei of the many adventures they had shared. The former queen listening with interest and happiness for her friend. Glad he had found such a loyal and loving companion.

In time their conversations turned to other current events, as well as their youth. Lorelei was both surprised and pleased, to learn that Cedric and Roland were actually getting along now. Thanks in no small measure to Sofia. Something the former queen had hoped for, for years.

When it was time for lunch, Cedric conjured some tea, and a delectable spread out in the garden for them to share. Much to Lorelei's delight, as well as his. It was always so wonderful to him how much she adored his magic.

With every smile that graced her beautiful face, and every sweet laugh that sounded from her; old emotions began to resurface within the sorcerer. Feelings he had buried long ago, when she married Roland

But, Roland was with Miranda now...Perhaps this this time around, he and Lorelei...

He forced the notion from his mind. No! he couldn't allow himself to entertain those thoughts.

It felt like old times, as they spent the remainder of the day together. talking of anything and everything. The sorcerer even sharing and teaching his dear friend some new spells. Just as they had done so many years ago...  
_________

The hour was getting late, to which Cedric remarked of.

"Yes," Lorelei agreed, looking up at the sky. "I imagine James' tournament will be over soon."

Cedric's throat caught at that, his heart beginning to clench painfully. Once the tournament ended, then Lorelei...

The woman knelt down to pick a forget-me-not, a pleasant expression on her face as she examined it's beauty.

"You know, when I first learned of my fate... That I was to disappear from this world after today, I was terrified..."

He swallowed, trying his best to stifle that same fear himself.

"But, now that it's actually approaching...I feel...strangely at peace with it," she stated.

Her words, set him at ease a little. Though he still wasn't too terribly pleased at the idea.

She placed the tiny flower in his palm. before taking his other hand.

"Come on, there's one last place I want to visit.."

Cedric allowed her to pull him along until they reached the little pond she had been so fond of during her last days.

Removing her shoes, she sat down and dipped her bare feet into the pool. Sighing happily as she savored the feel of the cool water upon them. Looking up, she patted the space next to her. Inviting him to join her.

He hesitated a moment, but did as she bid. Joining her upon the ground. Though he refrained from entering the water like her.

She smiled, and together they sat in companionable silence.  
_______

Meanwhile, not far from the castle, Sofia was urging Minimus towards home. The young Protector having actually missed the last of her brother's tournament. On account of having been called on a sudden mission.

"We're almost home, Minimus."

"But Sofia, shouldn't we have gone back to James' school?" the purple horse asked.

"The tournament will be over by now," she explained, "Besides," a concerned frown on her face as she held her amulet. "I really think I'm needed at home..."

__________

The garden glowed in the gentle light of the sunset. Smiling serenely, Lorelei pulled her feet out of the water. Cedric watching curiously as she stood up.

He followed suit, and was startled when she suddenly faced him. The most peaceful and accepting smile on her face.

"Thank you my friend, for everything," she said sweetly.

Cedric eyes widened, horrid realization coming over him. His thoughts reeling wildly as he reached a trembling hand towards her. Panic overwhelming, as he saw her body begin to glow and fade.

...No...

Lorelei merely stood there, the image of tranquility, as her form started to vanish. "I'm so glad I got to spend my last day with you."

The poor man could bear it no longer. "No!" he cried. Lunging forward he embraced her in a crushing hug. A horrible pit forming in his stomach as he realized that she only felt half solid in his arms.

Softly, he felt her arms wrapping around him. Squeezing as tight as her increasingly ethereal form would allow.

"Please...please..." he begged, voice croaking in despair. Holding her with all the strength he could muster; as if he could somehow persuade the inevitable to cease it's tide. "Don't leave me..."

He just couldn't lose her...Not again...

""I'm sorry, my friend. But I can't stay," she smiled sadly. Feeling him nuzzle into her hair, as he whimpered piteously.

"Please, let everyone know how much I love them, and know that I love you too," her fragile voice sounding more distant with every word.

His breath shuddered uncontrollaby, vision blurry with tears.

"I...I..."

But even in this crucial moment, he just couldn't express the feelings he had been hiding for so long.

"Goodbye," she whispered softly on the wind. Finally disintegrating into a thousand glowing lights.

Cedric just stood there stone still, as the glowing orbs slowly vanished one by one. Face frozen in anguish, and his arms still held out in an embrace. Though now there was nothing in them.

She was gone.

She had faded away from his life once again; and along with her all those forgotten dreams and wishes he had remembered anew...

"Mr. Cedric?"

He turned to see his apprentice. Clad in her Protector ensemble, and approaching him with a look of concern.

"Oh Sofia," quickly he wiped his face. "Wh...What are you doing back so soon?" Surely the royal family couldn't have arrived _that_ quickly after the tournament.

"The other Protectors called me on a mission during the tournament," she explained simply. "I figured it would've already been over by the time I finished. So I decided to just come straight home."

"I see..."

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine," he insisted, waving a hand dismissively. "...Lorelei just disappeared right before you showed up."

The girl's heart pricked, "Oh...I'm so sorry, Mr. Cedric."

"It's alright. The two of us had a lovely day together actually," he explained. A smile plastered on his face as he tried to stay cheerful. "So thank you for encouraging me in that regard."

She smiled a little.

"Let's go inside and wait for the rest of your family," he suggested, heading towards the castle.

As he started his retreat, Sofia lingered behind. A thought gnawing at her.

"Mr. Cedric?..." she called softly. Halting him.

"Yes Sofia?"

The girl bit her lip, hesitant to ask. But just needing know, if what she had suspected was true or not...

"Were...were you in love with her?..."

The sorcerer merely stood there with mouth agape. Her simple question striking him like a rock. Rapidly, tears began pooling in his eyes as the truth of his feelings for his old friend; and his new found heartbreak, washed over him like a torrential flood.

With a cry the sorcerer fell to the earth. Burying his face in his hands, as he sobbed deeply.

Small arms started to wrap around him. His apprentice having rushed to his side to offer him a comforting hug.

The act surprised him a little. As the girl had become far more conservative with her hugs since entering her teenaged years. Nevertheless, he was extremely grateful. Opening up his own arms to recieve her embrace. Clinging tight to her, and the comfort she provided.

Tears trickled from Sofia's own eyes, as she rubbed his back soothingly. Her heart brimming with empathy for her dear mentor.

At last, after a long time, Cedric stopped. His tears finally spent. Pulling away, he began wiping them from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cedric," she apologized. Trying to blink back her own tears. "I...I shouldn't have asked," reprimanding herself for being so horribly tactless. Especially when she was normally so much better at that.

"No. No it's alright," he assured. Gently wiping away her tears with his thumb, as she hiccuped a little.

"But to answer your question...yes, I do believe I was in love with her..." he admitted.

Her small hand reached up to his face. Wiping away the remainder of his tears. He smiled appreciatively, before taking her hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"I'll be alright..." he assured her, still sniffling a little. It wasn't a lie. After all, he had suffered Lorelei's loss twice before and survived; though his heart still ached immensely, somehow he knew he'd be okay.

"Come on, it's getting late," he advised. Indeed, the sun had already finished it's descent below the horizon; and it was now night.

Starting to rise, he felt her still tugging at his sleeve. Looking he saw his young apprentice's blue eyes staring up at him with determination, hope, and affection.

"I...I know you'll find someone someday, Mr. Cedric, " she stated confidently. "Someone who loves you very much, and who you can spend the rest of your life with."

The sorcerer wasn't quite as positive about that prediction himself. But it still helped him feel a bit lighter.

He stood, gently pulling the girl to her feet. "Thank you, Sofia."

She smiled sweetly at him, and Cedric's heart started to warm at the sight. The deep ache within starting to fade away.

Yes, he'd be fine. So long as he had his precious best friend, and apprentice, by his side.

The two started to exit the garden hand in hand, when a golden and purple butterfly flew up to them. Hovering briefly in front of Cedric's face, before alighting a top the left side of Sofia's head.

The girl gasped, as the butterfly rested for just a moment. Then took off once more.

The two friends stared silently after it. A feeling of deja vu coming over Cedric, as he recalled a lone winter night a few years ago.

"Was that...?" Sofia questioned, looking towards her mentor.

The man continued to watch in the direction the butterfly had gone off in, before looking back at his apprentice. A knowing smile on his face.

She beamed back at him, and it was like the glorious dawn after the dark of the night.

Hands held tightly, they continued on their way towards the castle. Hearts filled with hope for whatever lay in store for the future.

_Thank you, Lorelei_

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing this particular chapter, I listened to 'Kiss of Death' from 'Darling in The Franxx' a lot. Mostly the english cover by youtuber LeeandLie. But also the original by Mika Nakashima x Hyde.
> 
> Anyway, while reading Aqua's past stories about Lorelei and Cedric. I couldn't help but feel that there was something between them; and that if Roland hadn't been in the picture, they would have been more than friends. So I really wanted to explore that in this story. It was very bittersweet.
> 
> Thankfully though, if any of you are keeping up with Aqua's recent stories, then you can probably tell that Cedric is going to be just fine. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> So for this story. I'm attempting to blend what has been established by canon, as well as some of Aqua's past stories about the former queen. To simplify, just like canon, Amber and James grew up never knowing their mother(though Amber has asked a few questions). And for the Aqua part, Cedric and Roland's past relationship with the queen, especially as established by 'Journey to The Past' remains intact.


End file.
